No te alejes
by Haani.Sisath
Summary: Basado en el juego Forest of Drizzling rain. Al cabo de horas de la derrota de la Kotori Obake, Suga se comporta de una manera extraña. Decidido, decide abandonar la mansión, ¿como reaccionara Shiori ante eso?
1. Cap 1: Partida

Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar que la historia es completamente mía, con excepción de los personajes, que no me pertenecen (para mi lamentación -.-)

Este juego es un poco nuevo, estrenado en el año 2013, quiero aclarar que no soy dueña de los personajes (ojala lo fuera, así habría un sexy y deseado beso *-*), es propiedad de Stardust KRNKRN

Sin más que decir los dejo leer n.n

_**PARTIDA**_

Un pasillo, con escasa iluminación, era todo lo que podía distinguir.

Hacía un par de horas la maldición de aquella bruja, así como su promesa hecha con ella, habían desaparecido gracias a ella y a su acompañante.

Al pensar en él, invocó aquellos recuerdos recuperados de su estancia en aquella mansión: su tosco y brusco comportamiento, lo tímido y llorón que solía ser su amigo, la promesa que hizo en lugar de él para rescatarlo, el que luego el chico quisiera salvarla del destino que le esperaba… había dado cada sonido que saliera de sus labios con tal de que la pequeña no cumpliera su promesa hasta ser mayor.

Suspiró y volvió a concentrarse en donde estaba y, por primera vez, se planteo la pregunta de qué hacía allí si hace apenas unos momentos estaba cobijada en su cama. Su vista pronto se acostumbro a la oscuridad y reconoció aquel pasillo, ¿no era el que se encontraba en el primer piso de la mansión? Recordó inmediatamente que se había levantado de su lecho para tomar un vaso con agua… en las noches últimamente hacía mucho calor.

Bajo cuidadosamente las escaleras, lentamente para no tropezar, y fijo su vista al frente. Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a Suga, ya que ya eran altas horas de la noche.

-¡Suga-kun! – gritó, corriendo a su encuentro. Tenía algo que preguntarle, algo que rondaba su mente desde hace horas y que no la dejaba dormir tranquila, por lo que aprovecho la oportunidad. El joven, quien se encontraba de espaldas, giró hasta cruzar sus ojos con los de ella.

Shiori frenó bruscamente, a escasos centímetros del muchacho. Ahora no se acordaba de la dichosa pregunta que, nerviosamente, le iba a formular. No lo haría hasta saber porque se encontraba así. Él no parecía el de siempre. Sus ojos se mostraban fríos, sin expresión. Sus labios fruncidos, al igual que su ceño, expresaban molestia, y sus manos sostenían algo que ella no había visto al momento de correr hacia él: una maleta.

¿P-pasa a-algo, Suga-kun? ¿Vas a-a algún lado? – preguntó/tartamudeo, intimidada por su mirada tan intensa puesta sobre ella.

Me marcho – fue lo único que contestó.

¿Se marchaba? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? ¿Con quién? ¿Acaso él no se iba a quedar en aquella mansión como anteriormente le había dicho?

Q-que estas d-diciendo, Suga-kun – sonrió débilmente y soltó una risita nerviosa.

Me cansé de este lugar. Estar encerrado siempre, cuidar de los niños para que no se adentren al bosque, que algunas de sus madres me miren como si estuviera loco, al no ser ellas creyentes de la leyenda… - hablaba mucho, y si bien hacía poco había recuperado su voz, no era de hacerlo. Pero se convenció de que era él quien hablaba, puesto que se notaba claramente que aquella voz salía de sus labios -. Pero lo que me tiene más cansado, es tener que cuidar de ti.

La miró fijamente, pareciendo que podía observar hasta su alma con aquella mirada, la cual le paro el corazón y, dolida y avergonzada, bajo la vista. Sus palabras la habían sorprendido de sobremanera. Suga, quien siempre se encontraba calmado y feliz de ayudarla (si bien lo segundo no lo denotaba en su expresión, al paso de pocas horas junto a él le bastaron para saberlo) se comportaba frío y distante, incluso en sus ojos se podían apreciar el asco que sentía.

¿Un momento? ¿Asco? Eso no podía ser. Suga-kun, su amigo de la infancia nunca podría mirarla con esos ojos, lo conocía demasiado para saberlo, y sabía también que nunca la trataría mal. Sin embargo… estaba echándole en cara el haber renunciado a su libertad y a su capacidad para hablar por protegerla durante tantos años. Pero… ¿acaso no había sido él quien había decidido cuidar de ella? Su pecho dolía, demasiado.

No pudo siquiera pensar en algo mas para decirle ya que cuando elevó su cabeza, observó como su amigo de la infancia ya había caminado un largo trecho y ahora sostenía la perilla de la puerta entre sus manos, dispuesto a marcharse. No podía permitirlo. Luego de tanto tiempo sin saber nada de ella misma, de donde había crecido, sin recordar las promesas hechas en el pasado, no lo iba dejar marchar así como así. Él la había salvado, así como ella también lo salvo cuando eran pequeños. No podía abandonarla.

-¡Suga-kun! ¡Espera! – corrió nuevamente hacia él para, seguidamente, tomar la chaqueta negra del joven, impidiéndole avanzar -. ¡No puedes irte, prometiste que hablaríamos de muchas cosas! ¡Aún no lo hemos hecho! ¿No lo recuerdas, eh, Suga-kun? – sonrió débilmente al tiempo que unas traicioneras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas.

Sus dedos temblaban, al igual que sus rodillas, haciendo difícil el trabajo de impedir que se marchara y al mismo tiempo de mantenerse en pie. Se aferro con más fuerza a su chaqueta, y soltó un débil gemido cuando Suga intento apartarla.

No hay nada de qué hablar. Las personas cambian Shiori. Algunas en un lapso de mucho tiempo: años, décadas. En cambio, otras, en tan solo unas pocas horas. Yo soy una de esas otras personas – su voz se había vuelto más dura, cargada de veneno. Giró el pomo de la puerta y la abrió; desde afuera entraba una luz tan brillante que la cegó momentáneamente -. No quiero pasar mi vida entera cuidando de una chica como tú. Si bien estoy agradecido de lo que hiciste por salvarme, no quiero tener que ver contigo nunca más en mi vida, simplemente me molestas – estas últimas palabras terminaron por romper el frágil corazón de la muchacha, que aflojo su agarre hacia él sin darse cuenta -. Y no vuelvas a llamarme "Suga-kun". Nunca más – fue lo último que le escucho decir antes de que él se soltara bruscamente de su agarre y se marchará, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

Shiori no supo qué hacer. ¿Debía ir por él o dejarlo marchar?

Lo había retenido en aquel lugar por muchos años. No podía negarle su libertad, su deseo de salir de allí, por el mero hecho de que deseaba que no se fuera. No quería que se fuera. Era egoísta y lo sabía, pero necesitaba de él, de sus pequeñas e imperceptibles sonrisas, de aquel sonrojo que se instalo en su rostro al momento de pronunciar ese suave y débil "Shii-chan" que hacia tanto no escuchaba. Sin embargo…

Creo que es hora de dejarlo ir – suspiró, para luego cerrar los ojos y apoyarse de espaldas contra la puerta, resbalando y dejándose caer al suelo. Abrazo sus rodillas y enterró la cara en ellas, ahogando los gemidos de dolor.

Al ser cerrada esa puerta, la oscuridad poco a poco iba envolviéndola, haciéndola caer lentamente, mientras le recordaba todos los momentos dolorosos de su vida. La pérdida de sus padres, el casi perder a Suga de por vida, cuando Sakuma se perdió en el bosque… muchos más momentos e imágenes fueron pasando rápidamente a la vez que iba cayendo, adentrándose cada vez en aquel abismo de completa negrura.

No intento luchar por salir de allí, por recuperar su libertad e ir detrás del joven que momentos antes había desaparecido, y que seguramente, nunca más volvería a ver.

_¿De qué sirve escapar de este lúgubre lugar si Suga-kun no va a estar esperando por mí? _

Más lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. Lágrimas de impotencia y desesperación, las cuales ya habían dejado un camino marcado por su piel. Sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto llorar y su boca seca de tanto llamar al joven de ojos negros entre susurros ahogados.

Finalmente, aquel abismo de dolor, desesperación, tristeza, impotencia, soledad y amargura la engulló por completo. Lo último que se escuchó fue su grito desgarrar la tranquilidad del tiempo y el espacio en que se encontraba.

¡SUGA-KUUUUUUUUN!

Hoooooola !

Buenooo, esta es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic jee n.n espero que les haya gustado

Espero criticas, comentarios, botellas con cloroformo, tomatazos (?)

Les pido de favor que no insulten, si tienen algún comentario respecto a la escritura, la narración o algo que deba corregir que lo hagan sin insultos de por medio onegaaai

Sin más que decir me despido n.n

Hasta la próxima parte :D si es que quieren seguir leyendo jee :$

Besos y saludos: Sisath


	2. Cap 2: Pensamientos de una noche

_Pensamientos de una noche_

Su grito resonó en toda la habitación.

Shiori se sentó en su cama sudando, respirando agitadamente y llorando. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Una pesadilla. Una horrible y cruel pesadilla. Se molestó consigo misma por haber soñado cosas que la lastimaron y que jamás pasarían; porque no lo harían ¿verdad?

Se removió inquieta en su cama, tratando de alejar las imágenes de su pesadilla de su mente. No se creía todavía el haber soñado algo así. Suga era su amigo y jamás la lastimaría, es más, hasta la había protegido durante toda su vida a costa de la suya. Entonces… ¿por qué se sentía tan inquieta?

Entonces lo recordó. El joven la había ignorado todo el día de ayer, momentos después de la derrota de la Kotori Obake. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? No lo sabía. Lo único que si sabía es que su amigo la comenzó a evitar sin razón aparente.

Cada vez que ella se acercaba para preguntarle el porqué de su manera de actuar (reuniendo valor de quien-sabe-donde), él se alejaba; cuando se topaban en algún pasillo y trataba de entablar alguna conversación, la esquivaba fácilmente y se daba a la fuga; incluso al momento de la cena, recogió y su plato y cenó solo en su habitación.

Ahora comprendía porque soñó lo que soñó. Y su corazón se estrujo, instalándose la duda en este, como una pequeña espina que se encaja cada vez más dolorosamente.

Se acostó bajo las sábanas y abrazo sus rodillas, permitiendo dar rienda suelta al llanto que se había atorado en su garganta al momento de despertar.

Se lo había prohibido; se había negado a llorar por tanto tiempo que aquel sueño fuel el detonante perfecto que la hizo estallar. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba sin llorar? ¿Semanas, meses o años? No recordaba con exactitud, todo el tiempo había ocultado su sufrimiento para evitar hacer sentir mal a las personas que la rodeaban. Pero ahora se encontraba sola resguardada bajo aquellas suaves y cálidas sábanas asique, ¿qué importaba?

Había caído en un dolor absoluto cuando el Suga de sus sueños la abandonó, rompiendo su corazón en miles de pedacitos. A pesar de no ser real, nuevamente había sido abandonada. Primero sus padres, y ahora él. Sin embargo, prefería que él la hubiese abandonado a que le pasase lo que a sus padres. ¿Qué pasaría si su mejor amigo en realidad se marchaba de su vida? No a otro lugar, no a otra ciudad. Sino del mundo de los vivos.

Sabía la respuesta. Era la primera vez que se planteaba esa pregunta pero conocía la respuesta de ante mano. Moriría. Moriría de dolor y sufrimiento; angustia y desesperación, tristeza y soledad. Lo acompañaría a cualquier lado que él fuera y que le permitiera, incluso al mundo de los muertos. ¿En qué momento había comenzado a sentirse tan apegada al joven? No llevaba ni dos meses en aquella mansión y sentía que lo había necesitado y amado por años.

Porque si. Shiori estaba enamorada de su amigo de la infancia.

Y entonces lo comprendió.

Dejo de llorar al momento y abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Había pasado por alto el hecho de que ahora recordaba que lo había conocido desde niños y algo hizo "click" en su cabeza.

Era por él, que su corazón había estado vacío por años. Era por él, que rechazaba a cada joven que se le declaraba. Era por él, que despertaba por las noches con una angustia creciendo en su pecho sin saber la razón, tal como esa noche. Era por él, que sentía que algo, o más bien _alguien_, faltaba en su vida.

Era él, a quien había anhelado encontrar cada segundo que habían estado separados.

Todo el tiempo fue Suga.

Su reciente descubrimiento la hizo sonreír un poco y frotar la palma de sus manos contra sus ojos, tratando de despejar su mente.

Tal vez en algún momento Suga se apartaría para, al fin, comenzar con su vida. Tal vez, no volvieran a verse nunca. Tal vez, él nunca se enteraría de sus sentimientos. Pero ella lo había encontrado. El motivo por el cual su corazón, aún ahora en su momento de angustia, seguía palpitando.

"_Deja de pensar en cosas dolorosas tan solo un momento. Desde que despertaste estas así."_ Era imposible no hacerlo luego de lo que había pasado.

Se sentó en su cama con las piernas cruzadas e intento relajarse. Movió sus hombros, girándolos de atrás hacia delante, luego girando su cabeza en círculos y por último estirando sus brazos al techo para relajar los músculos.

"_¡Diablos!"_ se reprochó mentalmente. "_Esto no está funcionando"._

Soltó un suspiro cargado de desesperación y cerró sus ojos, recostando la cabeza en su almohada dispuesta a disfrutar algunas horas de sueño. Luego de un día tan agitado y una noche con tantas lágrimas derramadas, grandes tristezas y descubrimientos que no planeaba realizar, su mente se encontraba cansada y ansiaba algo de paz.

Una paz que no logró conciliar ya que, a pesar del sueño que tenía, no pudo seguir descansando. Eran las 4 am y se había despertado (a causa de su pesadilla) hacía tan solo 5 minutos.

"_Curioso_" pensó, "_cuantos pensamientos puedes tener en tan poco, cuando no eres consciente del tiempo a tu alrededor_".

Luego de algunas vueltas sobre su cama, encontró una posición perfecta, recostada boca abajo, con las manos bajo la almohada, una pierna tapada y la otra no. Respiró suavemente un par de veces tratando de regular su respiración y al fin, luego de muchos intentos, se calmó.

Se sentía tan cansada, quería dormir hasta que la luna saliera al día siguiente, pero unos leves toques en su puerta la hicieron despabilarse.

Solo había otra persona en aquel museo, aparte de ella.

"_Oh-Dios-no_"

No ahora, no podía estar ahí ahora. Tan solo unos momentos antes había aceptado por fin que lo amaba con cada célula de su cuerpo, había llorado por él e incluso había _soñado_ con él.

¿Por qué estaba ahí? Le había costado serenarse para encontrarse frente al joven en ese momento. Sus manos comenzaron a templar y sus ojos a lagrimear.

Nuevamente el miedo la invadió. Miedo a que su sueño se hiciera realidad y él se marchara, no sin antes de despedirse. Lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando recordó todo lo que había soñado y pensado aquella noche.

Se había sentido sola todo el maldito día de ayer para que ahora viniera a buscarla. Sola y despreciada. Tanto había sufrido que esa misma noche su subconsciente le jugó una mala pasada.

Asique… ¿Por qué ahora estaba ahí, tras su puerta que esperaba ser abierta, cuando la había ignorado todo el día? Nuevamente se escuchó aquel golpeteo contra esta. Cerró sus ojos y mas lagrimas bajaron por ellos.

"_¡Maldición! Fue solo un sueño, no es como si en realidad se fuera a marchar, ¡cálmate!" _trato de convencerse mentalmente.

Titubeo un par de segundos y se decidió. Seco sus ojos, se puso de pie y camino hacia la entrada de su cuarto.

"_Deja de ser una cobarde y enfréntale. Necesitas saber porque se comportó así contigo ayer, asique no pierdas la compostura y no te pongas a llorar como una bebé frente a él"_

Claro, era fácil pensarlo. Hacerlo era otra cosa.

Sus manos temblaron ligeramente sobre el picaporte y se obligo a serenarse. Inhaló y exhaló suavemente, tratando de calmarse.

"_No te vuelvas loca, ni siquiera sabes porque está aquí"._

Buen punto. No tenía ni la más mínima idea de porque Suga-kun estaba golpeando la puerta de su habitación a horas tan altas de la madrugada.

Recordó como estaba vestida y se sonrojo. Suga no debía verla vestida de esa forma bajo ningún concepto.

Y es que, vestir un pantalón corto y una sudadera dos talles más grandes, no la hacía verse muy _femenina___ ante sus ojos. Se sonrojo aún más al pensar en aquello.

¿Qué le importaba que la viera así? No estaba tratando de conquistarlo asique estaba bien que vistiera con aquello. Sin embargo, tomó una bata de color lila que se encontraba en la silla de su cuarto y se la colocó.

Finalmente, se encamino de nuevo hacia la puerta y esta vez, sin ponerse a pensar para no darle demasiadas vueltas, giró el picaporte y abrió al instante.

Un pequeño rubor se extendió por sus mejillas cuando posó la vista en el joven que se encontraba frente a ella.

Sus ojos brillaban suavemente y su cabello se encontraba alborotado, clara señal de que momentos atrás había estado durmiendo plácidamente. Sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de ¿preocupación? Y qué decir de su vestimenta. Tan solo unos pantalones largos de color negro y su torso al descubierto. Sí, todo Suga hacía a Shiori perderse entre sus pensamientos y sonrojarse de todas las maneras posibles.

Se pego una cachetada mentalmente y se obligó a prestar atención a lo que sucedía. Aún no entendía porque su amigo se encontraba allí.

-¿Sucede algo, Suga-kun?

••••

Espero que la línea de separación (o los circulitos, la misma cosa) de acá arriba ↑ aparezca D:

Acá la segunda parte de mi fic :D bien bien, se que tarde en subirlo, pero en mi defensa….!

No tengo nada ._.

No sabía que había tanta gente que le gustara tanto este juego como a mi :D soy feliz! n.n

Aprecio a la gente que me dejo sus rewies para seguir continuando la historia quiero aclarar que esto será un three shot, asi que espero que la última parte sea de su agrado n.n

No sé que en momento subiré la tercera parte, pero espero que pueda ser dentro de las próximas dos semanas para que mi hermana tampoco me mate jeeee

Porque si, se que estas leyendo esto maldita traidora ¬¬

Comentarios u opiniones sin ofensas de por medio son bien recibidos n.n

Hasta la última parte y espero que tengan una linda mañana/medio día/tarde/noche dependiendo el horario en que lo lean e.e

Besos y saludos: Sisath


	3. Cap 3: Te necesito

_**Te necesito**_

-¿Sucede algo, Suga-kun?

El joven no respondió, sino que entro cautelosamente a la habitación empujando a la joven de la puerta y protegiéndola detrás de su cuerpo. Pero, exactamente, ¿protegiéndola de qué? Suga levantó su espada y observó minuciosamente cada centímetro del cuarto. ¿Tan absorta había estado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el joven llevaba consigo su espada? Pero, ¿para qué la necesitaba? Es decir, la amenaza de la Kotori Obake ya no existía.

Luego de un par de segundos en lo que se dedicó a observar que nada malo ocurría dentro de la habitación de la chica, Suga relajó los hombros y soltó un suspiro aliviado.

- Suga-kun, aún no me has dicho porque has venido hasta aquí siendo tan tarde - habló Shiori, colocando una de sus manos sobre el hombro del chico. No obtuvo una respuesta inmediatamente, por lo que le preocupo que todo fuera un sueño nuevamente, que el chico de ahí fuera el _otro_ Suga, el de mirada fría y voz sin sentimiento. Inconscientemente comenzó a temblar. Sin embargo dejo de hacerlo cuando lo sintió removerse en un su lugar y escuchar el sonido de hojas ser pasadas y escritas.

Suga estaba escribiendo. El de ahí era _su_ Suga.

Se dio vuelta y le extendió una nota a la chica, la cual se encontraba medio sonrojada por sus pensamientos. Ella lo aceptó y leyó la corta oración que en ella había escrita.

_"Gritaste. Me preocupé. ¿Qué pasó?"_

¿Así que había sido por eso? ¿Suga se había preocupado por ella y había salido a mitad de la noche a ver que le ocurría? Se sintió alagada, el joven en serio la quería.

_Sin embargo es solo como amiga, no te ilusiones._ Estúpidos pensamientos que aparecían en el momento menos adecuado. Hizo una mueca de disgusto y comenzó a pensar como debía explicarle al chico porque había gritado.

¿Debía decirle que había tenido un sueño donde él la abandonaba y ella quedaba destrozada por su partida ya que lo amaba? ¡Ni hablar! Ya tenía asumido que él no la quería de la misma forma que ella, sin embargo no quería escucharlo - o leerlo - del joven mismo. Algo así destrozaría su corazón... Entonces, ¿que debía decirle?

-Siento haberte preocupado Suga-kun, no fue nada - respondió con una risa nerviosa.

El joven no le creyó ni una palabra, observándola con una ceja levantada. Suspiró y llevo sus manos hacia su cabello mientras cerraba los ojos. Estuvo pocos segundos en esa posición cuando decidió escribir otra nota. Tomó el bolígrafo entre sus finos dedos y comenzó a escribir, esta vez con más lentitud. No se sintió muy satisfecho con lo escrito, sin embargo debía de admitir que hacía tiempo no escribía más de 2 palabras para alguien cercano a él.

Extendió nuevamente la mano hacia Shiori, quien recibió la nota, confundida puesto que al momento de tomarla el joven había bajado la mirada avergonzado.

_"Shiori, no me mientas. Algo debió haber pasado para que gritaras así, ¿qué fue? Me preocupe mucho... Puedes confiar en mí, después de todo, somos amigos ¿no es así?"_

Esas palabras hicieron que ella se sintiera bien y mal a la vez. Que sentimientos tan contradictorios, ¿no? Bien, porque el chico se preocupaba por ella y denotaba que la quería. Y mal, porque ahora era obvio que su subconsciente tenía razón: el chico solo la quería como amiga, una a la que había protegido a distancia durante años.

Sonrió melancólicamente y frotó sus ojos con sus puños cerrados suavemente, al tiempo que simulaba bostezar. Lo que menos quería era que Suga se preocupara mas al ver que las lagrimas comenzaban a agolparse en sus ojos.

-Tuve una pesadilla - fue lo único que contesto. Más siguió hablando al tiempo que bajaba la mirada, apenada -. Sé que no es algo que una persona medianamente adulta debería decir cuando fue sorprendida por su allegado gritando durante la madrugada... Es solo que... se sintió tan real, y realmente dolía - finalizó su explicación posando su mano derecha sobre su corazón, como si de esa manera pudiera dejar de latir con tanta fuerza y dolor.

Un poco sorprendido, Suga abrió ligeramente sus ojos y tomó las manos de la chica, quien levantó la mirada atónita. El joven le sonrió ligeramente y la guió hacia la cama, colocando antes la espada junto al ropero, donde ambos se sentaron, e hizo que Shiori colocara su cabeza sobre su hombro, reconfortándola. Soltó por unos segundos sus manos y busco a tientas su libreta, la cual estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón y comenzó a escribir.

Shiori, mientras, estaba tensa y roja como un tomate. Era obvio, si su cabeza reposaba sobre el hombro desnudo de la persona a la que más quería de este mundo. Cerró sus ojos, relajo sus hombros y disfruto de la cercanía que se le regalaba junto a él. Su cuerpo era cálido, a pesar de no llevar puesta una camiseta, y todo él expedía una fragancia que lograba abrumar sus sentidos. A libros viejos y chocolate. Amante como era ella de los libros y el chocolate, era imposible que no lograra predecir algo así.

Estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sintió nuevamente la mano de Suga en la suya, esta vez con un papel de por medio. Iba a tomarlo, pensando que sería nuevamente una nota, sin embargo el joven se la negó retirando su mano. Ella, confundida levanto su mirada y se topo con una vista encantadora. Suga se encontraba nervioso y sonrojado hasta las orejas, tratando de desviar su mirada de la de la chica, mas se rindió cuando se dio cuenta de que haciendo eso no llegaría a ningún lado, y sostuvo su mirada.

Ojos chocolates y ojos negros se encontraron.

Shiori enrojeció inmediatamente. Se sentía un ambiente íntimo y calmo que, sumado a la mirada sonrojada del chico, creaba esa sensación romántica que tantas veces había leído y visto en las películas.

_Pero esto no es ni un libro romántico ni una película, hazte a la idea. Hasta que él no te lo diga con sus propios labios, con su propia voz y con su forma de ser, no puedes estar segura de si siente lo mismo que tu o no. Si no lo hace__,__ romperás tu parchado corazón._

Bien, si antes estaba confundida por la mirada que le era dada por el chico, ahora lo estaba más. ¿Es que acaso podía tener una, aunque sea mínima, oportunidad con Suga? Al observar su mirada era posible que así fuera. Bajo su mirada apenada, cortando con el contacto visual.

- ¿M-me dirás, q-que fue lo q-que soñaste... Shii-chan? - preguntó nervioso y murmurando el joven.

Shiori se sorprendió. Le había hablado con ese dulce apodo de niños, ese dulce "Shii-chan". Escucharlo nuevamente, con su voz nerviosa, tierna y llena de cariño hizo que sintiera ganas de volver a llorar.

- Fue horrible, Suga-kun - comenzó a decir, con la voz temblorosa -. Era de noche y te vi caminar por los pasillos, ibas con una maleta. Sentí temor cuando atravesaste la puerta de entrada, diciendo que nunca volverías, que tu estadía en esta mansión había terminado... Sentí mucho miedo y desesperación cuando dijiste que no querías estar conmigo nunca más.

Terminó de hablar cuando sintió su garganta cerrarse y su voz desvanecerse. Poco a poco las lágrimas comenzaron a descender silenciosamente por sus mejillas, aumentando su llanto conforme el tiempo pasaba. Comenzaron como suaves sollozos, sin embargo estos se intensificaron cuando los recuerdos de su pesadilla golpearon su mente. Posó las manos sobre sus ojos y lloró, desahogándose y sintiéndose estúpida al llorar frente al chico.

¡Malditas paredes tan delgadas que dejaron que su grito se colara hasta la habitación de Suga! ¡Maldita sea su pesadilla! ¡Maldito sea su llanto! ¡Maldita sea ser adolecente que hacía que el amor doliera más! ¡Y maldita sea ser mujer por las estúpidas hormonas que hacían que no dejara de llorar!

Todo pasó en cámara lenta.

Los brazos de Suga se cerraron en torno a su espalda y cintura, acercando el cuerpo de Shiori al suyo. Ella dejo de llorar, estando demasiado sorprendida como para hacerlo. No había esperado la reacción del joven, por lo que la tomo por sorpresa. Él, con la mano que tenía antes en si cintura, comenzó a acariciarle suavemente su cabello, en una muda prueba de que estaba para ella. Y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, con más intensidad.

Se sentía como una llorona. Había estado desde que se había despertado de aquella manera, soltando lágrimas y sollozos a diestra y siniestra. No había sido así desde el entierro de sus padres, ¿por qué ahora que estaba con Suga y sentía sus manos sobre su cabello se sentía tan débil y fuerte a la vez?

Desde que había llegado a la mansión estaba en una constante pelea en su interior, sus sentimientos contra sus pensamientos. La posibilidad de declararse contra la idea de no hacerlo para no sufrir un rechazo.

_Te estás haciendo a la idea sin tener en claro los sentimientos de él, una película de la que no sabes cuál es el guión a seguir. ¿Por qué no decirle lo que sientes? Ya estas sufriendo porque crees que te rechazará, sin embargo no lo sabes, no puedes adivinar el futuro para saberlo. Arriésgalo a todo o nada, nunca lo sabrás sino._

Cuánta razón había en aquella frase. Había soltado tantas lágrimas en vano, tantos pensamientos lastimeros sin sentido que hacían que su corazón doliera demasiado... Y nunca había tenido la certeza de que algunos de ellos fueran verdaderos. Se sintió estúpida nuevamente.

Lo único que podía perder si se declaraba era que Suga no sintiera lo mismo, por lo que su corazón se rompería otra vez, pero... ¿qué importaba? Si ya lo había reparado una vez, volvería a hacerlo. Y no importaba si tenía que dejar a un lado sus sentimientos por el joven para seguir a su lado, lo haría mientras pudiera ver todos los días le pequeña e imperceptible sonrisa que se situaba en el rostro de Suga, así como la amplia que le había dedicado en pocas situaciones.

No tenía miedo, porque a pesar de todo, ella seguiría a su lado, ayudándole tanto en el museo como con todo lo que necesitara. Reabrirían el museo, exponiendo nuevas obras que ellos podrían crear, y modificando aquellos cuentos en los que el final era uno feliz. No siempre los finales son felices, pero, ¿por qué empujar a los niños a tan temprana edad a una realidad dolorosa?

Su llanto bajó de intensidad hasta desaparecer y la cabeza comenzó a dolerle horrores.

- Me duele la cabeza - apenas susurró, con la voz ronca a causa del llanto. Suga se apartó, escribió una nota que dejo sobre el cubrecama, y salió de la habitación.

_"Ya vuelvo"_ era lo que decía.

Shiori se arrojó sobre la cama y cubrió sus ojos con su antebrazo. Tenía que hacerlo. _Iba _a hacerlo. Se le declararía. Necesitaba aclarar todo ahora y saber si tenía una oportunidad, por más pequeña que fuera. No podría aguantar más si no lo hacía.

Escuchó pasos y supo que había regresado, mas no abrió los ojos, se sentía realmente cansada. El peso extra junto a ella le indico que estaba a su lado. Sintió sus delgados dedos apartar los cabellos de su frente y enrojeció, apartando su brazo para observarlo. Llevaba un vaso con agua en su mano derecha, y una pastilla en su mano izquierda, la que había utilizado para apartar sus cabellos.

Se incorporó hasta quedar sentada y se trago la pastilla junto con el agua, por indicación de Suga. Cuando el dolor hubo pasado, junto aire y procedió a hablar.

- Suga-kun, hay otra cosa que debo decirte - lo observó a los ojos y observó la curiosidad en aquellos oscuros ojos. Jugó nerviosa con sus dedos, buscando palabras para expresar aquello que sentía, cuando en realidad se necesitaban solamente dos-. Te amo -, confesó, completamente sonrojada y temblando como gelatina.

Suga abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la inesperada declaración y enrojeció violentamente. Abrió la boca, al parecer para decir algo, pero Shiori lo interrumpió.

- Hay muchas posibilidades de que no sea correspondida – habló, mientras seguía jugando con sus dedos y con su mirada gacha - pero debía decírtelo. No sé desde cuando siento esto por ti, pero tengo la ligera sospecha que es desde niños. Es imposible darse cuenta de algo así cuando todavía no terminas de comprender las relaciones románticas, mas ahora lo hago, y puedo decirte con total seguridad de que lo que siento es verdadero. Soy adolescente y puede que algunos digan que soy aún muy chica para decir que esto no es amor...

Soltó un suspiró y trato de relajar sus músculos, nuevamente tensos por la presión y nervios del momento.

- Pero eso no es cierto. Ellos no podrían saber que lo que siento cuando te miró es difícil de explicar. Que tus ojos logran hipnotizarme, que tus manos tocando mi cabello se sienten tan delicadas y cálidas, que cada vez que sonríes me haces sentir como si mi mundo estuviera completo... Me gustan que tus sonrisas sean por causa mía1 - sus mejillas se sonrojaban mas a cada palabra dicha, dándole un aspecto adorable a su rostro -. Y lo que pasó anoche... me hizo dudar de si aún querías seguir en mi compañía - El rostro de Suga cambio de una expresión adorable y sonrojada, a una totalmente diferente, con sus ojos tristes y muecas de decepción.- Yo... te necesito, Suga.

La cara del joven era un poema. Sus sonrojos aumentaban de intensidad cada vez que palabras vergonzosas salían de los labios de la joven que estaba sentada a su lado. Sus ojos brillaban y sentía las mejillas calientes. Sinceramente, él no tenía ni idea de cómo responderle.

- Por eso, quiero saber... si hay alguna posibilidad de que sientas lo mismo por mí, Suga-kun... ¿Es posible que me quieras de la forma en que yo te quiero a ti? - finalizó Shiori.

Listo, la suerte estaba echada. Shiori estaba dispuesta a aceptar su rechazo sin soltar lágrimas y llantos en el proceso. Le molestaba ser esa chica hormonal que llora hasta si se le rompe una uña. Ella era fuerte, y lo seguiría siendo, pasara lo que pasara.

Los minutos pasaban y Suga no contestaba, ni siquiera con notas. Esto hizo que Shiori se empezara a desesperar, y pronto a preocupar. Al parecer sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, no tenía ni una pequeña oportunidad en el corazón del joven. ¿Por qué el amor era tan complicado? ¿O era ella, acaso, quien hacía que lo fuera? De cualquier manera, el destino había hablado. Se había confesado y, si bien su corazón ahora estaba crujiendo pronto a partirse, se sentía orgullosa de sí misma.

Soltó un bostezo y comenzó a frotarse los ojos. Observó el reloj, que descansaba sobre su mesa de noche, marcando las 4:30 am pasadas. Era muy tarde, y ella no había dormido bien por lo acontecido recientemente.

Enjugo una pequeña lágrima traicionera y estiró sus brazos, haciendo crujir sus huesos.

- Creo que eso es todo, Suga-kun – sonrió falsamente al nombrado -. Espero que a pesar de lo que te he dicho, me permitas seguir a tu lado, si no es molestia -. Rogaba porque no lo fuera, no soportaría estar alejada del joven durante lo que restara de su vida.

Suga no contestó, solo bajo su mirada al suelo y comenzó a levantarse de la cama. Shiori lo imitó, dolida en su interior. Su silencio la afectaba, y tal vez quería decirle sin palabras que su presencia lo incomodaría durante el tiempo que pasara allí. Tal vez, lo mejor sería irse…

Acompaño al joven hasta la puerta para despedirse y pronunció las palabras que helarían al joven en su lugar.

- Creo que entonces será mejor que vuelva a mi hogar, ya que no quisiera incomodarte, Suga-kun – otra vez esa falsa sonrisa, esa que no sentía, más se veía obligada a enseñar.

Oculto la mirada en su flequillo y trató de cerrar la puerta, sin embargo se le fue prohibido. El pie de Suga evitaba que esta se cerrara.

Sorprendida, Shiori posó la mirada en el joven, quien miraba hacia otro lado, mordiendo su labio con fuerza. Vio como cerraba sus ojos y luego los abría. Desvió la mirada hacia ella y abrió su boca.

- ¡Este es tu hogar ahora, Shiori! – ¿Shiori? Nunca la había llamado Shiori… ¿tan molesto estaba que se lo hacía saber llamándola de aquella manera? – No permitiré que, ahora que te he recuperado, te vuelvas a ir. Así tenga que atarte a mí, te quedarás conmigo. Porque yo también te necesito, Shii-chan.

Y eso fue todo. Shiori no necesitó más palabras para saber que lo que él decía era cierto. Sus palabras fueron cálidas en todo momento, llenas de ternura. Su sonrojo lo hacía verse adorable, al igual que aquel nerviosismo que se notaba al momento de pronunciar cada palabra.

- Comencé a darme cuenta de esto que siento cuando todo finalizó – empezó a relatar Suga-. Cada vez que te veía mi corazón latía de una manera que no comprendía, y que me incomodaba de alguna manera. Por eso decidí evitarte, creyendo que tal vez mejoraría… en vez de eso, me sentía ansioso, esperando a volver a verte de nuevo. Para la tercera vez que te evité tenía en claro mis sentimientos, más seguí haciéndolo, puesto que sabía que en algún momento te irías, y quería que fuera lo menos doloroso posible. Nunca creí que me llegaras a querer, por eso no quise seguir enamorándome – mas palabras, mas sonrojos, mas sentimientos que Suga ponía al descubierto, aclarando las dudas que Shiori tenía desde el momento en el que había despertado -. Creí que si te evitaba todo estaría bien… pero cuando te escuché gritar hace poco menos de una hora, mi corazón se detuvo… Creí que algo te pasaba y sentí que algo se moría dentro de mí.

Suga abrazo sorpresivamente a Shiori, quien solamente se dejo hacer, abrazando en respuesta al joven, entrelazando sus dedos tras su esbelta espalda.

- Te amo, y te necesito en mi vida, Shiori.

Tantas palabras, tantos gestos y tantos sentimientos que los hacían sentirse completos. Creyendo ambos no ser correspondidos, cuando siempre lo habían sido. Enamorados uno del otro desde niños, siendo capaces de sacrificar grandes cosas por el bienestar de la persona ajena. Cada pedazo de su alma estaba completo, ya nada hacía falta a ninguno de los dos. O tal vez algo.

Shiori se separó lentamente de Suga y posó sus manos en su pecho desnudo, sonrojándose furiosamente y evitando la mirada del chico. Este a su vez, tomo la estrecha cintura de ella y la apego a su cuerpo, hundiendo su rostro en los suaves cabellos y reconociendo su aroma tan familiar. Vainilla y miel.

Alejo su rostro de sus cabellos y observó su rostro, todo sonrojado. Y no aguantó.

Tomo las mejillas de Shiori entre sus manos y acercó sus labios lentamente hacía los de ella. Los segundos se hicieron eternos, hasta que sus labios hicieron contacto, cerrando ambos los ojos en el acto.

Vainilla y chocolate.

Sus labios se movían torpemente, tratando de seguir el ritmo impuesto por el otro. Era un beso torpe e impaciente, pero a su vez, suave y delicado. Un beso carente de lujuria, cargado de amor y deseo. Deseo de estar el uno junto al otro durante mucho tiempo, deseo de seguir sonriendo el uno con el otro, deseo de ser feliz durante lo que restará de sus vidas.

Los brazos de ella se aferraron al cuello de él, impidiendo que se alejara. A su vez, el joven la apretó aún más a su cuerpo. Ahora no solo sus labios hacían contacto, sino que la lengua de él había comenzado a delinear su labio inferior, pidiendo permiso para entrar en aquella cavidad que tanto deseaba seguir probando. Y ella, gustosa, aceptó.

Sus lenguas y labios formaban un baile sensual y romántico, mas sin embargo, hasta allí se quedaría. No adelantarían las cosas, ya que tenían todo el tiempo para pasar a la siguiente etapa.

El beso finalizó, y cada uno alejo su rostro, aún con los ojos cerrados. Estos se abrieron en escasos segundos, contemplándose y volviéndose a sonrojar al notar que un hilillo de saliva unía aún sus labios.

Se separaron bruscamente y Shiori comenzó a reír nerviosa. Suga solo atino a apartar la mirada, sonrojado cual tomate al igual que ella.

- Suga-kun, hoy… ¿podrías dormir conmigo? – preguntó inocentemente y nerviosa ella.

Suga se sonrojo más, si eso era posible, y asintió nerviosamente. La tomó de la mano y se encaminaron hacia la cama, acostándose y cubriéndose con las cálidas frazadas que la cama poseía.

Shiori se pegó a su cuerpo y posó sus manos en su pecho, mientras Suga la abrazaba por la cintura. Sonrieron suavemente y juntaron sus labios una última vez durante la noche. Una muda promesa del amor que se profesaban.

¿Quién podría decir, que una pesadilla daría pasó a unos acontecimientos tan dulces?

•••••••

Me salió medio cursi e.e

Me tardé lo sé, lo sé, pero es que no sabía cómo hacer esta parte :_ al final decidí probar a ver qué tal y ¡PUM! Inspiración en el acto

No me voy a excusar porque no sirve de nada e.e pero al menos se que a muchas personas les gusta este juego tanto como a mí :'3 tenía planeado hacer algunos One-shot poniendo como base este fic, ustedes que dicen? Voy a tratar de no atrasarme mucho si los hago, sin embargo no prometo nada.. empece la secundaria y es el primer año que voy a la mañana asique llego muerta a mi casa después de clases D: además de que no tengo computadora propia porque ta roto el cargador T-T

Espero comentarios (no ofensivos por favor D:) o ningún comentario :v

Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar en otro fic u one-shot n.n que tengan lindo resto del día/tarde/noche/etc/etc

Sisath


End file.
